


All in the Name of Stopping a Potential Dragon-like-alien Invasion

by xsilverxlightx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverxlightx/pseuds/xsilverxlightx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Boom Town, Rose falls asleep in the console room reading a book of fairy tales. Jack thinks the book will lead them to their next adventure. The Doctor isn't convinced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in the Name of Stopping a Potential Dragon-like-alien Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Fairy Tales challenge at Then There's Us. It didn't quite come out the way I expected but I rather like it anyway. For once I managed pretty much pure fluff!

Rose is asleep on the jump seat with a large leather bound book open on her lap. Their adventure in Cardiff had been rather exhausting and though the boys don't know it, she'd read that particular book of fairy tales several times now, especially the story to which it is currently open. It is her favorite. Jack wraps an arm loosely around her when she shifts in her sleep and her head ends up on his shoulder.    
  
"Doctor have you ever been to this planet?" Jack asks quietly as he carefully reaches around her to turn the page. While he doesn't object to being used as a human pillow by such a lovely girl, he's a bit wound up after their trip to Raxacoricofallipatorius and he'd rather be helping the Doctor with repairs than reading fairy tales over Rose's shoulder to keep himself distracted.   
  
"Which one?" he asks without pausing in his work.   
  
"Erkyutwwasettria," Jack responds. "Rose was reading a book of their fairy tales."   
  
"Must have been if she found that in the library."    
  
"I think we might have to go there," Jack adds as he turns the page again.   
  
"'s a bit pretty but otherwise nothing all that special. You think Rose would want to go though?" It goes unspoken that they'd both like to keep her focused on having adventures with them rather than what seemed like it was probably the final end to her and Mickey. Neither of them could quite see why that would be cause for her to be all that upset really but they at least knew better than to tell her that.   
  
"Not sure yet, depends how this one ends," he replies mysteriously. The Doctor waits a moment for further explanation and pulls himself out from under the console when he doesn't get a further explanation.   
  
"What's the end of some story written ages ago have to do with whether she'll want to see the planet or not?"   
  
"Oh I'm sure she would but that's not the point... The princess in this sounds rather familiar," Jack tells him with a grin. "As do the dashing knight and gruff medicine man she's travelling with."   
  
"...No."   
  
"Oh come on, Doc, it could be fun. Hopefully it's not a real dragon though..."   
  
"They don't have anything like a dragon on Erkyutwwasettria."   
  
"Seems like something we'd have to investigate then," Jack points out.    
  
The Doctor shook his head. "Fairy tales aren't always based on real events and even if they were it's probably just a metaphor for some other problem."   
  
"So we didn't just defeat the other knight vying for her affections and you didn't steal the golden princess from the evil queen?"   
  
"It's just a story, Jack. You should get some rest. I'll get Rose back to her room in a moment."   
  
Jack sighs and nods before extracting himself carefully from the jump seat. "If you say so, Doc," he adds before leaving the room. He knows when not to push his luck with the Doctor and besides that he's reasonably certain he's piqued his interest with those hints already.   
  
The Doctor waits a minute before moving over and taking the book from Rose's lap. He pages through the story that it had been open. He frowns but it abruptly switches to a grin. "...Fantastic," he states quietly as he tosses the book aside and sets the coordinates.    
  
Erkyutwwasettria is a rather lovely planet after all and Rose probably will like it. Once the TARDIS is on course he picks her up carefully, doing his best to ignore the way she sighs and snuggles into his arms. If Jack asks, though he thinks the man is probably smart enough not to do that, he'll say it's just to make sure some potentially dangerous dragon like species doesn't invade the planet when they aren't supposed to do so. It has absolutely nothing to do with any princesses who end up with the gruff medicine man instead of the dashing knight.


End file.
